Conectado
by MarinaUchimaki
Summary: Traducción. Naruto dificilmente ve la vida fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación por culpa de su enfermedad. Pero conoce a alguien por el Internet...quizas este oportuno encuentro cambiara su vida. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece ni a mi ni al autor "HK Keiji" .**

**N/T(traductora): Este es un nuevo fic en ingles que estoy empezando a traducir llamado "Connected"…lo ví y realmente me gusto mucho así que aquí estoy compartiendo con ustedes. Las actualizaciones van a ir de acuerdo como el autor vaya actualizando.**

**Parejas: SasuNaru.**

**Summary: Naruto duramente ve la vida fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación debido a su enfermedad. Aunque, conoce a alguien en el internet…su primer amigo. Su salvador, su luz. Y su nick-name es Ángel Oscuro. Quizas…es el inicio de una nueva vida.**

**-**

"**Conectado"**

**Autor: Keiji**

**Traductora: marina-uzumaki-potter**

**La vida va volando a la velocidad del sonido.**

**-**

_Un pequeño niño se encontraba ahí recostado en las limpias y blancas sabanas de la cama._

_Era un hermoso niño. Su suave cabello rubio caía gentilmente sobre sus cerrados ojos azules, era casi como si fuera un ángel. Todo lo que lo rodeaba era blanco; Las paredes, las sabanas, las almohadas, la luz…_

_Aunque a veces, cuando trataba de abrir los ojos, sentía que no podía respirar._

…_Papi?_

_Trataría de hablar, pero ningún sonido saldría de su boca. Algo duro y plástico estaba puesto sobre su cara conectado a un tubo._

_Sus ojos se abrirían un poco mas mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo sombras._

_Sombras de maquinas que estaban junto a su cama. Las luces bailaban, y una pequeña y verde línea corría a través de la pantalla haciendo un sonido ocasionalmente. Entonces con un parpadeo, casi cruelmente, la maquina sonaría la alerta de que estaba despierto._

_El chico trataba de despertarse bien y de moverse._

_Trataba de quitarse la endemoniada mascara de la cara._

_Entonces sonidos empezarían a registrarse en su confusa mente. El rugido ronco del tanque de respiración, El gorgoreo que hacían las gotas corriendo a través de las intravenosas en sus brazos, los incesantes sonidos y la alerta sonando por toda la habitación._

_Enfermeras entraron rápidamente a la habitación y trataron de hacer que se acostara de nuevo en la cama._

"_Shh…calma…" Dirían ellas acariciándole el cabello._

_En lo único que podía pensar era en su papa. Necesitaba ver a su padre. En su desesperación, estaba dispuesto a tirarse de la cama…_

…_pero antes de que pudiera mover su cansado y paralizado cuerpo, un hombre vestido de blanco entro y lo inyecto en el brazo, junto con las muchas agujas que ya tenia insertadas metiendo líquidos en su pequeño cuerpo._

"_Estará bien…" Su voz aseguraba, la ultima voz que Naruto escucharía antes de perder la conciencia._

-

Naruto despertó abruptamente quitándose las sabanas de encima como una ráfaga y respirando pesadamente.

Gotas de sudor se deslizarían por detrás de su frió cuello mientras el temblaba, sus asustados ojos escanearían la obscura habitación. Se volteo hacia el lado de su cama y trato de abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, pero se dio cuenta del imparable temblor de sus manos.

"M-mierda…" maldicio tomando fuertemente la agarradera y abriendo el cajón de golpe.

El cajón se cayo y las cosas que tenia adentro se regaron por el suelo con un fuerte sonido. Naruto tiro su cuerpo por el lado y rodó fuera de la cama cayendo en sus manos y rodillas. Temblaba aun peor mientras trataba de hacer su camino a través de pedazos de papel, plumas y otros objetos.

Finalmente sus manos temblorosas movieron los últimos papeles antes de revelar una jeringa llena con un liquido cristalino. Naruto la tomo recargándose en la cama.

Su respiración se entrecorto y sintió como la oscuridad entraba a su cabeza.

Uso su otra mano para temblorosamente subirse la camisa, sin siquiera molestarse en untarse alcohol en la piel se clavo la jeringa en el estomago. La delgada y casi invisible aguja inmediatamente atravesó su piel y el liquido fue inyectado rápidamente.. Los efectos fueron casi inmediatos.

Naruto ni siquiera tenia la energía para quitarse el sudor de la cara mientras se paraba y colapsaba en la cama.

La puerta se abrió y luz entro en la recamara.

"Naruto!" La voz dijo ásperamente pero llena de preocupación.

Naruto le dio una débil sonrisa mientras el hombre de pelo café iba a su lado.

"…Esta bien…"murmuro

"Naruto, te dije que la próxima vez que esto pasara presionaras el botón", le regaño Iruka viéndolo preocupado.. Checo la jeringa pareciendo aliviado de que no estuviera rota o atorada en la piel de Naruto.

"Lo…lo hice" respiro Naruto. "Lo hice yo solo" dijo pareciendo orgulloso.

Iruka paro de preocuparse y lo miro con una triste sonrisa. "Lo se Naruto… pero ahora es demasiado peligroso, Yo…yo solo quiero que confíes en mi. Ok?

Naruto asintió y Iruka lo ayudo a pararse.

Su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y ya no estaba sudando. De hecho, se sentía más despierto que nunca. Eso era lo que la droga le hacia. A veces, casi siempre que despertaba, estaría al borde de un colapso. Pero al siguiente minuto se sentiría vivo.

Vivo.

No estaba seguro de si estaba agradecido por ello aun.

"Vamos a desayunar eh?" Iruka sonrió suavemente.

"Claro" murmuro Naruto quitándose el cabello que tenia pegado en la frente por el sudor. Se movió débilmente hacia el escritorio que tenia cerca con la silla de la computadora. Acercándola se puso al lado de esta temblando un poco cuando las ruedas empezaron a rodas hacia atrás y finalmente sento dando una sonrisa satisfecha.

Iruka miro silenciosamente, felicitándolo con una sonrisa. Luego el hombre se dio la vuelta y fue a traerle algo de comer a Naruto.

Naruto presiono el botón de la computadora en su escritorio.

Era una computadora vieja y lenta. Con gran esfuerzo el controlador principal finalmente empezó a sonar con vida y la pantalla cambio a la imagen de fondo de escritorio de Iruka y Naruto juntos.

Naruto espero pacientemente.

El odiaba ser paciente, pero era algo que había aprendido a hacer. Aunque de verdad que le estaba tomando bastante tiempo. Estaba mas enfermo de las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban que de su enfermedad. Tamborileaba sus dedos en el teclado mientras suspiraba mirando las cuatro paredes.

Cuatro. Eso era malo, un numero sin suerte. O quizás era solo Naruto siendo un poco paranoico.

Finalmente la computadora termino de cargar.

Naruto tomo el mouse haciéndose un poco para adelante con la silla. Empezó a dar clicks en la pantalla y con gran facilidad ganada solo con practica. Dio unos golpecitos a la computadora antes de empezar su navegación diaria por Internet.

Amaba el Internet.

De una manera lo odiaba, pero si…lo amaba por que era como un calidoscopio del mundo. Solo una manera un poco diferente de ver todo, donde sea. Y el estaba agradecido de poder ver a través del cristal a otras personas alrededor del mundo.

Empezó a navegar por varias paginas de Internet, flojamente esperando que saliera algo que le interesara.

"He estado ahí…ahí también…ya vi eso…"se murmuraba asimismo dándole click a diferentes paginas.

Fue entonces que salio una ventana.

Su mouse paso por el pequeño botón de X antes de darse cuenta que no había visto esa pagina.

Curioso, se acerco un poco a la pantalla.

Parecía ser una website medio dramática y obscura. Un blog perteneciente a algún chico emo, o almenos eso era lo que Naruto pensó. El nunca había visto un emo, y solamente había escuchado de ellos en el Internet o a través de la música.

El blog parecía interesante. Al punto, la fotografía del chico al que le pertenecía el blog era interesante.

"U-chi-ha…"Naruto rolo la pantalla un poco para ver la foto mejor

Se le quedo viendo asombrado, casi encantado por la imagen. Ahí, un chico miraba hacia el lado exponiendo su pálido cuello. Vestía una camisa azul y el cuello de la camisa alcanzaba la mitad del suyo haciéndolo ver revelante y al mismo tiempo encubridor. Sus ojos negros medio cerrados de una manera que lo hacia ver solitario mientras miraba a lo lejos, con abundantes y negras pestañas. Sus bien definidas cejas apenas se veían ya que mechas de suave cabello negro enmarcaban su cara hasta sus mejillas.

Era mejor que la fotografía de las Bahamas que había encontrado la semana pasada.

El empezó a leer lo que había escrito abajo quitando sus ojos de la imagen.

…_Martes- Es como si la vida hubiese parado._

Naruto parpadeo a la primera línea.

…_El sentimiento frustrante de no poder hacer nada corriendo por las mismísimas venas de mi corazón._

Naruto paro de nuevo, mirando hacia otro lado y sintiendo su corazón latir un poco mas fuerte. Era ridículo. Ese era solo un tonto poema que alguien había escrito. Entonces por que estaba evocando estas emociones en el tan rápido? Quiza…era por que había encontrado a alguien que se sentía como el.

Asi que siguió leyendo.

…_Aveces, me pregunto si de verdad estoy respirando. Quizás no, por que la oscuridad me rodea, como una codiciosa condena._

_Mi única esperanza esta en la ligera brillantes del horizonte._

_Seguido pienso para mi mismo, cual es el punto de vivir?_

_Por que no podemos dejarnos ir, y ser desconectados. Mientras…yo aún sobrevivo, con mi pulso oscilante, apenas vivo._

_No creo que pueda sobrevivir esto. Aunque lo hice, lo hago, y lo haré. Quizás es el destino, Pero no estoy seguro de eso. Han sido seis años ya hasta este día, que ellos ya no están. Las personas a quienes amaba…ya no están._

_Ellos son los que me hacen ser quien soy…_

De repente la puerta se abrió e Iruka entro con su bandeja tintineante interrumpiendo a Naruto con un fuerte "El desayuno esta listo!"

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y frenéticamente minimizo la ventana a la barra de tareas, pareciendo tan asustado que casi tira el mouse del escritorio.

"…Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte" se disculpo Iruka pareciendo preocupado. Puso la bandeja con el desayuno junto a la computadora mientras Naruto se sonrojaba un poco. "¿Que paso?…¿encontratse algo nuevo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Normalmente el le hubiera hablado a Iruka de cualquier cosa que hubiese encontrado con emoción. Pero ahora, lo único que quería era leer el blog. Trato mentalmente de hacer que Iruka se fuera rápido.

"¿Algún lugar nuevo?"

"Nops" dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza un poco.

"Oh, ok entonces…" Iruka parecía algo decepcionado pero se dio la vuelta para irse.

Tan rápido como este cerro la puerta, Naruto pudo respirar de nuevo y maximizar la pagina. No tenia idea de por que se había empeñado tanto en esconder la pagina a Iruka. No era nada obsceno ni grosero. Era solo un blog.

…_No puedo llenar ese vació._

_No importa cuanto me esfuerce, o cualquier meta que la gente me haya empujado a cumplir, Me siento como si estuviese cayendo aun más dentro un obscuro camino del que no puedo regresar_

_Es como si me hubiera perdido y encontrado a mi mismo, en las manos de otra persona._

_No, No puedo llenar ese vacio…_

_Y quizas…no quiero hacerlo._

…_Uchiha._

Naruto se recargo un poco sobre el respaldo de su silla, tratando de parar de respirar tan pesadamente. Pero esa ultima línea lo molestaba. Quizás no quiere hacerlo? Por que no? Quien quisiera vivir a través de todo ese sufrimiento, sin siquiera tratar de curarlo? Naruto sabía que el no podía.

Con un sentimiento de inquietud en el aire, rolo la pagina y miro el otro pedazo que contenía todos los datos del chico.

Lugar: Yamaho, Japón

Edad:17

Temas: Biología, Matemáticas, Artes

Naruto suspiro un poco. No tenia idea de donde estaba Yamaho, de hecho, apenas y sabia donde se encontraba el mismo. Seguro que había visto mapas, pero estos eran demasiado confusos para que los entendiera.

Entonces otro pedazo de la pagina atrapo su atención.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Naruto le dio click a la dirección de correo dándole ligeros golpecitos al teclado preguntándose que pensar. Estaba nervioso sin razón. Era solo un E-mail. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando.

Lentamente puso sus dedos sobre el teclado, y comenzó a escribir.

**-**

**N/T: primer capi!…si les intereso el fic díganlo, y seguiré traduciendo…ja ne!**

**N/A: Aun no les diré de que esta enfermo,(Si, por si no se habían dado cuenta, Naruto esta enfermo. LOL XD.)**


End file.
